


all the world's magic  comes directly from the mouth

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon prompt adopted from <a href="thecrushingblack.tumblr.com">Lu</a>:  <i>Rae and Finn are at separate universities and they are talking on the phone. phones sex smut</i>. Title taken from the Jane Yolen poem <a href="http://www.endicott-studio.com/poetrylist/once-upon-a-time-she-said-by-jane-yolen-1.html">""Once Upon A Time, She Said"</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the world's magic  comes directly from the mouth

He never thought far past college. Uni seemed ages away - if he’d even go. He wasn’t really keen on more studying. Much better to get out in the world, get moving on life.

So how come he’s stuck at Uni in Leeds, two bloody hours away from Rae?

Between her and his Dad, the two of’em poked and prodded him to apply to university, to choose a course of study, to get his shite packed and loaded. Wasn’t until he was unpacked that he realized he’d somehow end up back in fucking Leeds without Rae. Again.

She’d applied and been accepted. Of course she had, brilliant girl that she was. But she’d gone with the University of Lincoln because of some program or other that mixed performing arts and journalism not offered elsewhere. But he knows she weren’t really ready to move from home - her Mum weren’t  anxious to have her go, either. For all her banging on, she’s still shaky on her own.

So’s he, really. Didn’t enjoy bein’ gone from home before. Hates it more now ‘cause he knows what he’s missing.

The bed is lonely without Rae. Cold in a way he’d never noticed before - he always notices now. Reaching out to find her in his single bed and coming away empty, Finn wakes up most nights cursing. He spends a lot of time wondering if she misses him.

There’s holidays, of course, long weekends together where he forgets how much he hates uni and his empty bed because his hands are full of Rae and his whole body is electric at the touch of her skin. Mostly he has memories and his right hand to keep him company. Never thought at 15 that jerking off would get boring, but he’s 20 now and if he never has to whack off again, he’d be best pleased. Much better to have Rae’s soft, warm hand sliding down into his pants, squirming under the tease of her fingers.

Screwing his eyes shut, he groans into the empty room. This is shit. It’s shit and he wants to go home. Imagines packing up his gear and heading out. Fuck Leeds and fuck uni. He’ll be home with his girl in two hours, pressing into her sweet warmth in under three.

He has a half dozen assignments. Two papers due in a week, a partner waiting for his half of their joint project, and he thinks he may have promised to show up to a group study on Saturday morning. It’s what - Sound Engineering for the Hopeless? No chance he’s getting home. If Rae didn’t kill him, his Dad would.

The ringing phone, shrill in his ear, breaks the silence. Startled, he reaches over his head to grab it. Rooming by himself, so it’s always for him and he finds himself hoping it’s not Rae. Stupid but hearing her voice only makes it worse later when he hangs up and he’s stuck in the overwhelming silence of his empty room.

“Yeah?”

“Finn.”

Just the one word - his name - and the ache in his chest spreads up in to his throat. The sound of her voice says she’s hurting and he can’t touch her, can’t see her, can’t kiss her and tell her in a thousand ways how much he loves her. All he can do is hang on this stupid fucking phone two hours away.

“Rae. How’s it, girl?”

“Oh you know, “ she says and he can see almost see her, eyes looking down and face half-hidden in the cascade of thick dark hair - like if she don’t show him her eyes, he won’t notice she’s off. “hanging in there.”

“Yeah.” Lip caught between his teeth, Finn struggles to push the words out. He’s shit at speaking, even when he knows she needs the words. “Me, too.”

Fuck. He’s proper shit at this. What the fucking fuck did Rae ever see in him, grumpy sod without enough words to tell her how she shines? Do better, lad.

“You want I should come ‘round?” One yes would send him flying from this shit room but he knows he won’t get it. She’s got a lot of rubbish ideas about what’s important and his skin on hers rates less than good grades.

“No. I mean, I do, but - “.

“Yeah.” No way to win this fight. If he comes home, she’ll be happy to see him but cross he’s left uni early. If he stays here, she’s sad alone but pleased he’s doing well. As if sleeping alone and miserable every night qualifies as doing well.

“Finn?”

“Yeah, Rae?”

“Can you - I mean, I’d like it if -”. The words, soft, come out in a stuttering rush and he opens his eyes.

“What would you like, Rae?” Anything, he wants to promise. I’ll give you anything.

“I just - I miss you, yeah? And I was hoping - I know you don’t like speaking but -”

“I don’t. “ he admits, pressing the phone closer to his face like that’ll get him closer to her. “But for you, Rae? I’ll talk your bloody ear off.”

“Yeah?” Her smile comes down the telephone line in that one word and he smiles back. Can’t not smile back at her, imagining her eyes shining at him.

“Yeah. I miss you, too “ he confesses. “Too much. Makes me want to come home, thinking about you.”

“Don’t you dare!” Stern, now, and face likely set in a dark scowl. “It’s only a few more weeks until midterm holidays. I don’t want you - “

“Yeah,” he interrupts her. “I know, all right? You don’t want me to risk my grades just to come see you.”

There’s nothing on the line now - just soft whooshes of air and regret. Snapping at her doesn’t make him feel better, just makes the thick heavy press of his loneliness push down harder on his chest. Sucking in a deep breath, he tries again.

“I’m sorry,” he tells her. “I miss you, yeah? And I hate how you think you’re worth less than my grades or my future or whatever other nonsense you bang on about all the time. You’re my future, Rae.”

The silence on the line shifts from cool to warm and he thinks he can hear a smile forming. It’s a big silence but not bad, so he lets it be. He likes the quiet of them together.

“Tell me a story, Finnley”, she says finally.

There are a hundred stories he could tell - locker room stories he’d prefer she not hear or fairy stories he knows she won’t believe, stories from class of this or that bit of bullshit that don’t interest him more than a minute after they’ve happened. Only one story he really cares to tell, though. It plays like a movie in his head every night since he’s gone.

“Once upon a time, in a dormitory several hours away, there lived a lad named Finnley.” The gloomy room feels lighter now, the pressure in his chest relieved. “And he was mad about a beautiful girl named Rachel.”

“Go on,” she tell him, voice light with laughter.

“Finnley missed Rachel,” he continues. “He missed her lovely eyes, and her laughter, and sweet holy christ did he miss her body.”

“Finnley!” The shock is almost real - she’s still not always comfortable with his focus on her body.

“He did, though. Finnley wanted to touch Rachel more than anything in the world. He wanted to kiss her, starting with her very tasty lips.” There’s a clench in his belly at the thought of kissing her and his grip on the phone tightens. “He loved her lips, yeah? The way they felt on his skin -”

His voice trails off. This wasn’t where he meant this to go. Seems a bit odd, somehow, talking about this with her over the phone.

“Finn?”

“Yeah, Rae?” He licks his lips, suddenly nervous.

“What else does Finnley think about?” She’s so brave, his girl. Much braver than he is. He’s always worried about saying or doing something wrong, but she steers him right all the time.

“I think about being inside you.” The words are stark and he winces a bit. He’s so crap at this. “I mean, Finnley loves when they’re together ‘cause that’s as close as two people can be, yeah?”

“Finn?” she asks again and she sounds a little out of breath.

“Yeah, Rae?”

“I think about you, too. About touching you.”

He groans. There’s nothing - no skin mag or porno - that can get him hotter than the idea that Rae Earl fantasizes about him. Just that little sentence - _she thinks about touching me_ \- and he’s ready, cock straining up against the zipper of his trousers.

“Any - any particular part of me you think about touching?” There’s no way that sounds casual but he doesn’t care. All he wants now to hear is exactly what goes on in her head when she thinks about him.

“Oh Finn - there’s no part of you I don’t wanna touch.” The words come out in a rush of air, her voice low. “I think about it too, yeah? About you being inside me..”

Holy Lord Jesus Christ. Nothing to do now but unzip his trousers before the pressure kills him.

“Rae, it’s a crying shame I’m not there,” he tells her softly, pressing a palm down on his cock.

“Oh, aye? What would you do if you were?” She’s a bold girl, his Rae, and he knows he’s been told to hurry along - no more faffing about with sweet talk.

“Told you I’d kiss those lovely lips of yours. Not gonna stop there, though,” he says, sliding his boxers down and freeing his erection. “Not interested in just a snog.  Not this time.”

“That a fact, Finnley?” Her voice is hoarse and he can hear the catch of breath in the back of her throat - a quick gasp on every inhale. That sweet noise means her fingers are busy teasing that lovely cunt of hers. The sound is like a punch in the stomach and he’s gasping along with her. “What’s next, lad? A bit of a grope, maybe - oh!”

“Yeah.” He’s lost now, listening to her bring herself off, his own hand sliding quickly up and down the length of his cock. “Want to get my hands on those gorgeous tits of yours, Rae. Love to watch you - fuck!”

His back bows up off the bed and his hand stills, clenched tight around the base of his cock. He can’t remember the last time he had such a hair trigger, when just the sound of her voice was enough. But he don’t want to come off so soon, not when she’s still making so many delicious noises in the back of her throat. Wants to get his girl all the way there before he comes.

“Love to watch you when I touch you. When you come for me.” There’s the noise he’s been waiting for, something like a moan and something like a growl, and the sexiest sounds he’s ever heard because it means she’s almost there. “Do you feel good, Rae? Want to make you feel good.”

There’s no response but a soft keening wail and that’s it for him. Two quick strokes down the length of his cock and he’s gone. His belly twitches, convulsions that almost fold him in half as he comes, cock pulsing in his tight grip.

“Finn?” The words are soft and a little slurred - sign of job well done, Finn thinks, even if he couldn’t do it all himself.

“Yeah, Rae?”

“How does the story end?” He opens his eyes and stares up at the ceiling.

“The best way, Rae. They live happily ever after.”

  
  
  



End file.
